


My Addictions Are A Part of You.

by MostlyWaycest



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Waycest, Waycest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyWaycest/pseuds/MostlyWaycest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is one of Gerard's many addictions. Although he refuses to admit it, he really does need Mikey's company more than he cares to admit. (Waycest drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Addictions Are A Part of You.

//

His lips were like the nicotine in his menthol cigarettes. Something that absolutely took his breath away, and something he couldn't refuse so easily. Gerard's nose tickles at the musty smell of cologne and sweat coming from the younger male, who breathes out his name at the slightest of touches. There's sunshine running in his veins from earlier that night. Each pump of blood sends it through his fingertips that feel like static. 

This wasn't the first time they'd done this. This wasn't the first time they trailed hands up sides and crashed lips in a messy mistake.

"Gerard," The youngest calls out, voice surpassing the radio stations low hum. Gerard tangles his hands in Mikey's messy bangs, the beanie he wore now rests somewhere they aren't all too sure where, but it'd be a bitch to find in the morning. "Mikey, baby,.." Gerard mumbles across Mikey's lips just before reconnecting a disarranged kiss. 

The rest of the night becomes a blur, and it's early morning when Gerard comes to. Long black tresses are askew, covering most of his vision as he slowly sits up. There are bruises on his neck that still tingle like they were just made not a second ago. The clothes he wore last night are scattered at the beds sides, the cool air meets his back and he shudders. His honey glistened eyes downcast until he's staring at his veins. They're tinted purple like they were bruised and the skin around the needle sized hole is pale. It's a wonder how although he has his fear of needles, he still manages to prick his skin more than once a week. He had to.

 

He doesn't remember most of all night, but he's aware of the pain on his thighs and hips. Especially the scratches that yet tinge red on his back. There's still some blow on the table not a foot away, so he leans over and takes the rolled up dollar bill that's at the side and snorts in the coke. It was as easy as breathing came to him.

Just a typical day for a typical celebrity.

One night stand; check.  
Bruises; check.  
Coke and heroin; check.  
Money in his wallet.... Check... At least, he thinks it's a check.

 

Gerard drops the dollar bill to quickly rub the dust off his nose when the bed sheets rustle besides him. Arms secure themselves around his waist and pull him close. The feeling of warm skin against cool skin sends a sigh through them both. It's content, and Gerard enjoys the heat emitting from his little brothers chest. "Mikey..." Gerard mumbles out, turning over slowly so his eyes are locking with hazel hues. "Good morning." Mikey responds, a lazy smile on his face as he pecks Gerard's lips. Returning the kiss, Gerard safely brings his hands to caress Mikey's angled face. 

 

A small tired, content moan leaves Mikey's throat as they pull away, staring at each other with happy eyes. Mikey's biting his lower lip shyly, face flushed at the closeness of the two. Usually after nights like these, Gerard would be sober. Sober enough to dress in his tight clothes and apologize to Mikey for taking advantage of him (even if it was always consensual). But there was still a sliver of heroin in his veins, and the fact the coke had been inhaled into his lungs not too long ago keeps him in this fucked up reverie.

Mikey knew this much, but although it sent his heart aching he didn't mind it. It'd mean more kisses and touches-- the one thing Mikey felt deprived of as of late. Considering Gerard had been trying to keep clean to prevent the two from fucking again. But clearly, judging by the state of things, he'd failed to do such.

 

Gerard captures Mikey into another sweet kiss, this time parting his lips rather than keeping them closed earlier before. Mikey doesn't hesitate to open his mouth to deepen their kiss. Gerard tastes like scotch and sweet flavored whiskey- Mikey, on the other hand, tastes exactly like cheap mouthwash. The kiss stretches on for a few seconds before they eventually pull away to capture their lost breath.

 

"Wanna get some coffee?" Gerard suggests, slowly beginning to sit back up up until Mikey pulls down on some of his long hair. He pulls him down until his breath is tickling Gerard's ear. "How about later?" Mikey says hotly in a tone that sends shivers, and Gerard smirks, high kicking in. "Alright, baby." Gerard responds.

'The morning after' sex; check.

//

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to 27 by Fall Out Boy... I like it. uvu


End file.
